Ichigo, the Pervert
by watermelonxpeaches18
Summary: Ichigo wakes up with a bloody nose. Rukia wonders what he's been dreaming about. Or who.   IchiRuki, Rated T just in case. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples!

This is my first fanfic in while, so if you hate it that's fine with me. But right now it's time for the disclaimer! I could have Ichigo or Rukia do it, and that would make sense since this fanfic is about them…NAH! Let's have Byakuya do it instead!

Byakuya: Ichigo…

Ichigo:*screams like a girl" Y-yes, Byakuya-sama?

Byakuya: Stay away from Rukia.

Ichigo: *whimpers*

Byakuya: Disclaimer-watermelonxpeaches18 does _not_ own Bleach Notice that her name is not Tite Kubo.

"_Ichigo," Rukia whispered her voice low and seductive._

_ Ichigo turned his head around to find Rukia standing in a dangerously low cut dress and lacy thigh highs behind him. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips caress his neck, slowly sucking on his skin._

"_Rukia," he moaned. _

_He turned all the way around to place his hands on her hips. While she was busy with his neck, he left a trail of kisses down hers. They pulled apart briefly to breathe, and stared into each other's eyes. _

"_Ichigo," Rukia whispered again, pressing her body against him. _

"_Ichigo, I love you."_

_xxxxxxxxxxx Ichigo POV xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes blurred open, only to close again in the fruitless hope that his dream was not over.

"Ichigo." There it was again. That annoying voice. When would it learn that he did not want to wake up?

There was a small pause.

"Ichigo!" the voice said, impatient now.

Grumbling incoherently, Ichigo sat up in his bedroom. Eyes blurring in and out of focus, he saw Rukia, arms crossed and standing over his bed.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked curiously.

Ichigo was quiet for a moment, but inside he was panicking.

_How did she know I was dreaming about her? Does she even know? Oh, #$%, I probably said something dirty while she was trying to wake me up!_

"Nothing in particular," he said nonchalantly, praying that she didn't know.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rukia deadpanned, "It just seems like whatever you were dreaming about left some…residue behind." She smiled innocently, while casually pointing at his face.

Ichigo's hand flew up to his nose. It was sticky with blood.

_Crap! _he thought_, I gotta be more careful what I dream about. _

Clearing his throat, he pleaded, "Just because I have a nosebleed doesn't mean that I was dreaming about something perverted."

Rukia grinned mischievously.

"Did I say you had a perverted dream?" she asked slyly.

Ichigo looked sheepish.

"Well, that is to say I-,uh,-you. But-!"

Taking pity on him **(A.N. Or maybe not! ;3)**, she said, "If you don't want to tell me what it was about, you don't have to."

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief.

"But," she continued, steadily walking closer, " One day you have to tell me _who_ it was about."

Their faces were almost touching now, and Rukia had placed both her hands on either side of him, pinning him against the wall. Ichigo was seized by a sudden desire to kiss her.

"Deal?" Rukia's voice failed to snap him out of his reverie.

Still caught up in his fantasizing about Rukia's lips, he agreed.

She smiled.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," she warned.

Ichigo, still in a daze, was slow to respond.

"C'mon, Strawberry, get up. Time to go to school!" Rukia chided.

Ichigo blinked.

_School .Oh yeah…_

He got up from his bed, noticing guiltily that he had no shirt on, grabbed his uniform and went to go take a shower.

As he walked through the bathroom door, he heard Rukia call out softly, "I would make sure to wash off all that blood, Ichigo. We wouldn't want anyone to think you're a _pervert_, now would we?"

Ichigo cussed her out under his breath, stripped, and stepped into the shower. Taking a deep breath, he let the hot water run down his face. Then he let it out in one huge sigh.

_Whew,_ he thought, _that was a close one. _

Still, he would eventually have to tell her. He highly doubted she would forget their deal. and he wouldn't be able to hold his feelings for her back that easily. He remembered when he had first realized that he was in love with her.

_Flashback_

_ "Hey, Strawberry."_

_ "What do you want, midget?"_

_ "I think you should get together with Orihime. She really likes you."_

_ "Me? Dating Orihime?" he was dumbfounded. "That-that wouldn't work."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ Ichigo pondered this thought, when he realized. He and Orihime could never work out, because, unbeknownst to himself until now, he was already irrevocably in love with someone else, Rukia. Of course, Ichigo also recognized that he and Rukia could never be, because in telling him to go out with Orihime, she made it blatantly obvious that she wasn't interested. __**(A.N. Ichigo is so stupid. Of course they are meant to be!)**__ However, he decided that as long as she was happy, he was happy, even if she didn't return his feelings._

_End Flashback_

Ichigo stood up, dried off, and got out of the shower. Five minutes later, he and Rukia were meeting with Keigo and Mizuiro in front of his house to walk to school. The two non-shinigami were jabbering away to eachother about homework and plans for the summer.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was once again captivated by Rukia's face. Her eyes, so gorgeous and bright and full of mystery. Her soft and silky hair, which he longed to run his hands through. And finally her lips, slightly parted, and smiling peacefully. He imagined kissing her, right then and there, even in front of Mizuiro and Keigo.

Ichigo shook himself out of his imagination just in time to hear Mizuiro finish his question.

"-ways get here before us?'

Ichigo grunted. "Sorry, what"

Keigo rolled his eyes as Mizuiro repeated the question.

"How come Rukia always gets here before us? She must live very close by, since me and Asano-san live just down the block. Does she walk here really early?"

"Uh-yeah," Ichigo stammered, "Yeah, she walks to my house from her house, because she obviously has one." he rambled, blushing furiously.

_#$%!, _he thought_, If they find out we've been sleeping in the same house, I'll never hear the end of it!_

Meanwhile, Keigo stared off dramatically into the distance.

"Rukia's house," he sighed dreamily, "How I would love to go there…" He shot Rukia a pleading look.

"Yeah, Rukia-chan," added Mizuiro, catching onto Keigo's plea.

"Can we visit your house after school?" they begged in unison.

Caught off-guard, Rukia said, "Sure," contradicting Ichigo's frantic nay saying motions in the background.

Finally giving up, Ichigo innocently pointed out, "Hey, Keigo, those babes over there are checking you out."

Keigo immediately started posing, and dragged Mizuiro off to chat them up.

"But we'll be late for school!, " he whined.

"Who cares about school?" snorted Keigo incredulously. "I don't think you understand. THIS COULD BE THE CHANCE OF A LIFETIME!"

Once they were gone, Ichigo hissed at Rukia, "Why did you say yes! Do you know what they'll say when they find out you've been sleeping in my closet, unbeknownst to the rest of my family!"

Rukia smirked at him.

"You've really given this some thought, huh?" she said, a blush coloring her cheeks.

Ichigo felt his own cheeks heating up as well.

"Just shut up and we'll get to school," he replied, turning away.

_Aw, #$%. What am I gonna do?_

And that ends the first chappie! So…too fluffy? Just right? Not enough fluff? The next one will be in Rukia POV, and it will end a bit earlier in the story. But no one cares about that, let's ask Ichigo and Rukia what they think about it!

Ichigo: I was so OOC! How could you! *throws rotten fruit*

Me:*ducks* Hey!

Rukia: You know, we could just tell them…

Mizuiro and Keigo: Tell us what?

Rukia and Ichigo: *runs away*

So anyways, tell me what embarrassing, fluffy or angsty situations you want me to put them in next!

See this little green button? Yeah, that one right there. If you press it, I will give you cookies! (Not really…*sniff* I WANT COOKIES!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola again, my fellow readers.

Ichigo: Am I going to be insanely OOC in this chapter too?

Me: Yes. In fact, you will be OOC in _all_ the chapters, because you are not romantic in real life.

Ichigo: Getsuga tensho!

Me: *ducks* Fail.

Disclaimer: Since none of the characters wanted to do it, I will do it this time.

Me: *clears throat* Ahem. I don't own Bleach. If you honestly believe that, you have issues.

_Rukia POV_

Rukia was woken by Ichigo moaning in his sleep. She blinked sleepily, got dressed and took a shower. When her hair finally dried off, she returned to Ichigo's room to wake him up.

"Rukia," he moaned, still dreaming. The name sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach. She walked over to Ichigo and gently shook him to wake him up.

"Ichigo," she whispered. He mumbled something else in his sleep and turned over. Rukia could now see his face. It was red with blood, presumably from a nosebleed. She felt a stab of jealousy when she wondered who he was dreaming about.

_Probably Orihime, _she thought bitterly. She remembered a while ago when she was trying to find out who Ichigo liked, at the same time discovering that she was in love with him as well.

_Flashback_

_ "Hey, Strawberry," Rukia said._

_ "What do you want, midget?"_

_ "I think you should go out with Orihime. She really likes you," she stated carefully, trying to gauge his reaction._

_ "Me? With Orihime?" he replied quickly, (a little too quickly, Rukia thought)_

_ Ichigo thought about that for a minute and seemed to realize something. Then his cheeks began to turn a brilliant red. _

"_That-that wouldn't work"_

_Rukia was happy, because she had achieved her goal. His actions and quick replies made it obvious that he was in love with Orihime. She nodded at Ichigo and turned to leave. Unbeknownst to him and to her own surprise a teak leaked out from behind her eyelids and dripped down her face. Angrily wiping it off, she walked away. _

_End Flashback_

"Ichigo." Rukia shook him again. Still no response.

"Ichigo!" she said, impatient now. Mumbling incoherently, her roommate sat up.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked, trying not to appear hopeful.

Ichigo struggled with himself for a moment, and then said, "Nothing in particular," a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

Rukia felt her own cheeks heating up as well.

_God, _she thought guiltily, _he looks so hot when he's in bed. _

Ichigo slept in PJ pants and without a shirt. Rukia's eyes hungrily traced the contours of his muscles.

"Why do you ask?" he finished.

"Oh, I don't know, "she said sarcastically, tearing her eyes up from his chest, "It just seems like they left some…residue behind." She casually pointed at his nosebleed.

Ichigo guiltily felt his face, which was sticky with blood. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Just because I have a nosebleed doesn't mean that I was dreaming about something perverted."

Rukia smiled mischievously, to hide her disappointment. She sighed inwardly.

_So it was about Orihime._

"Did I say you had a perverted dream?" she alluded, keeping up her teasing façade.

Angry and jealous of Orihime, Rukia watched Ichigo wallow (I-you-But-!) Then she decided to take action.

"If you don't want to tell me what it was about, you don't have to," she said, steadily walking closer. "But one day you're going to have to tell me who it was about."

Rukia now had her hands on either side of him and had him pressed with his back against the wall. Their faces were almost touching, and Rukia contemplated kissing him.

But he was obviously infatuated with Orihime. So she moved back a bit, and asked, "Deal?"

Ichigo, who was staring at her face, was caught unawares and agreed.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," she warned, thinking that if he confessed to loving Orihime, she could finally get over him.

"C'mon, Strawberry, get up," she chided playfully.

Ichigo blearily got up and went to take a shower. Rukia sighed inwardly. Thinking again of Orihime, she felt a spurt of anger.

_ You know what, _she thought angrily, _Screw that Orihime. I'll show Ichigo that I'm a thousand times better from him than she will ever be!"_

And that ends the second chappie! Sorry it was short. I have no excuse for that except pure laziness. I apologize.

R&R please! It will make me happy…; 3

Rukia: *snorts* No one cares about that.

Me: *gasp!* *runs away crying*


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Muchas gracias to todos mis reviewers! Your comments were very is Ichigo's turn to do the disclaimer!

Ichigo: Damn you little…

Me: Just shut up and do it.

Ichigo: Fine. Disclaimer-watermelonxpeaches18 does NOT own Bleach. I mean, c'mon! Do you honestly believe she is talented enough to draw/write something like that?

Me: It never ends. *sigh*

School was almost over. Throughout all their classes, Rukia watched Orihime flirt with Ichigo with mounting irritation. She also felt a tiny flicker of hope, because her small innuendoes and sweeping of hair didn't seem to be affecting him much.

"Rukia-chan!" Rukia turned to face Keigo, Mizuiro and a scowling Ichigo.

"We're coming to your house today, right Rukia-chan?" Keigo articulated hopefully.

"Uh-yeah," Ichigo stammered nervously, "About that…" His voice trailed off into an awkward silence.

"Something you wanna tell them, Rukia?" he finished self-consciously.

"Well, um…" she began, "I don't exactly have a-a house."

Ichigo let out his breath in a big whoosh. Keigo and Mizuiro looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Keigo questioned suspiciously, "Then where have you been staying?"

Rukia paused, and then all her words rushed out at once. "I-I've been staying in Ichigo's house. In his bedroom closet."

The two boys were silent for a moment. Ichigo and Rukia glanced at each other nervously.

Then Keigo snorted. "Ichigo, you-pervert."

Ichigo's face turned red. "I. Am. Not. A. Pervert!" he protested loudly. "Why does everyone think that?"

Rukia chuckled. "Then how do you explain this morning?" she alluded slyly.

Mizuiro seemed to find this hilarious.

"So, Ichigo," he snorted, "Wanna tell us what happened this morning?"

If it was possible, Ichigo blushed an even deeper shade of crimson.

"I expect he attacked her," Mizuiro suggested. Keigo was shocked.

"Ichigo, you rapist!" he accused.

"What-no!" he sputtered, "It wasn't like that! She attacked me!"

Rukia blushed.

"I mean-well, not really," he amended hastily. Mizuiro watched the two idiots fight with themselves. Then he had an idea.

"Hey, Ichigo," he started cautiously, "Can we see where Rukia sleeps in your house?" Ichigo and Rukia shot each other suspicious looks.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Ichigo allowed warily.

Mizuiro smiled.

"Thanks. This should be interesting. DO you mind if I drop my bag off at home?"

"Sure," said Ichigo, "Take all the time you need." Mizuiro nodded his head in thanks.

"Okay. See you in a little bit. C'mon, Keigo"

_Keigo POV_

When they were about a block away from Ichigo and Rukia, Keigo asked, "Why are we going to your house? We usually just dump our stuff at Ichigo's place."

Mizuiro shot him an evil grin.

"Did you see how they were acting with eachother? That combined with sleeping in the same room is a sure recipe for lust, if not love. And I'm going to catch them in the act if it kills me!"

"How?" Keigo inquired.

"We're going to my house to get the… 'detecting devices'"

Keigo looked confused.

"Detecting devices? Like in spy movies?"

Mizuiro rolled his eyes. "They're basically just baby monitors with swiveling cameras on them." he explained, "That way we can both see and hear what they're doing."

Keigo's best friend had a malicious gleam in his eye.

"When we catch them doing…ehe, _whatever_ it is that they are doing, we can hold it over their heads until they die…or pay us on million yen." he concluded, with a satisfied smirk.

"Now hurry up. We need to be very careful where we hide these things."

_Rukia POV_

Rukia watched as Mizuiro and Keigo walked away. She turned towards Ichigo.

"I don't trust them." she stated plainly, "They're up to something."

"I know," Ichigo said resignedly, "and I'm guessing we can't stop them."

"Well," Rukia sighed, "Just be careful what you say."

Ichigo nodded his agreement. They walked in companionable silence to Ichigo's house, and waited for the two alleged connivers to arrive. Ichigo tugged nervously at his shirt, and Rukia sat cross legged on his bed. Finally, the highschoolers entered, looking around curiously, as if seeing the room with new eyes.

"So, Rukia-chan," Keigo said, grinning, "Where do _you_ sleep?"

She smiled pleasantly at him and show them her bed in Ichigo's closet. Keigo stuck his head in, and immediately tripped over the doorframe. Various items spilled out of his pockets, and he had to hunch over for a moment to pick them up.

"Sorry 'bout that, "he said amiably, and shot Mizuiro a hidden thumbs up.

They stayed and inspected Ichigo's room for a few minutes. Then, after declaring it free of all perversion, they left, with smug smiles on their faces.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances.

"Did that seem off to you?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo: You. Are. Going. To. DIE!

Me: Relax. Keigo and Mizuiro probably won't catch you guys doing anything. *grumbles to herself*

Ichigo: Whew…

Me:…PSYCH!

Ichigo: ?

Ichigo wants jello. Press this magical green button that says "Review" on it to give him some.


	4. Chapter 4

Enter Chapter the Fourth!

Ichigo: How come Rukia never does the disclaimer?

Me: Because she doesn't feel like it.

Ichigo: What? How is that fair?

Me: It isn't. So Rukia gets to relax while you do the disclaimer. Everyone's happy!

Ichigo: *cusses me out under his breath* Disclaimer: watermelonxpeaches18 completely owns Bleach. Because that is _possible._ (As if.)

Me: ;3

"Did that seem off to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah…" she replied, mystified.

"But they don't seem to have done anything…right?" Ichigo mused.

She shrugged.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, and soon they were ready to get into bed. Laying down in nothing but pajama bottoms, Ichigo's thoughts of Rukia lulled him to sleep, and he entered the dreamland with her name resting softly on his lips.

The two shinigami were sleeping peacefully until about midnight.

Crack! Boom!

Ichigo woke with a start upon hearing the thunderstorm. His room was briefly illuminated by the flash. Ichigo heard a small rustling noise from the closet. Rukia rolled out of her bed, wide-eyed and trembling. He looked at her with concern.

"You okay?"He asked anxiously. She shivered.

"I-I'm fine," she whispered. Lightning cracked outside the window, and she jumped, and then slid down against the wall and onto the floor, hugging her knees. Ichigo got out of his bed, and sat down next to Rukia.

"Hey," he soothed, "Don't worry. The lightning won't hurt you."

Rukia looked up.

"How did you know I was afraid of lightning?" she asked shakily.

He smiled down at her.

"'Cuz I know you, stupid. Don't ever forget that!" he patted her on the head, and started to stand up. Rukia made a small whimpering noise of protest and grabbed the hem of his pajama pants.

"Don-don't leave me," she pleaded.

Ichigo looked at her curiously.

"Can-can I sleep with you tonight," she asked, blushing slightly.

Ichigo froze for a moment, and then understood and nodded. Rukia gratefully hopped under the covers. Ichigo sighed contentedly, and layed down next to her. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but Rukia's presence kept him awake. Finally giving up, he opened his eyes to find her staring at him, their faces as close as they had been this morning.

Thunder boomed outside the window again. Rukia flinched, then snuggled closer, pressing her body against his bare chest. Seeing her small head so close to him prompted Ichigo to do something he never would have done before.

She looked up at him and said, "Than-"

He gently grabbed her chin and brought her lips to his.

_Rukia POV_

Rukia was taken by surprise at first, and simply accepted his kiss with wide-eyes. Then she realized what was happening. Ichigo didn't even like Orihime. He _loved_ her. Rukia closed her eyes and sighed into the kiss with pleasure. Ichigo bit her bottom lip, as if asking for entrance. She allowed him, and his tongue entered her mouth. Then, he pulled away and sat up, blushing profusely.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, embarrassed, "I shouldn't' have done that."

"You should be." chided Rukia. Ichigo's heart sank.

"You pulled away far too early," she complained, "I was barely _beginning _to enjoy myself."

Ichigo's expression of disappointment change to one of disbelief.

Rukia smiled impishly. "So, Ichigo," she inquired innocently, leaning closer, "Who were you dreaming about yesterday morning?"

Ichigo grinned as he caught onto her mood.

"Just this girl," he began, mirroring her movements, '"I think I'm in love with her."

They both knew exactly who he was talking about.

"You know, "she said suggestively, her forehead pressed against Ichigo, "I think she loves you too."

This time Rukia initiated the kiss, and Ichigo deepened it. They continued kissing until sleep took them, still blissfully unaware the Mizuiro's detecting devices had captured the whole thing on video.

Dun, dun, dun!

Ichigo: You-you-you-you just, #$%!

Me: …

There's only one more chappie in this fic, which will be Keigo and Mizuiro finding out, and Ichigo and Rukia's epic quest to keep the tape of their, ehe, "incident" from reaching the public.

I have run out of bribes to get you to review, so just R&R cuz you feel like it.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chappie! *sob*

It's also a bit longer than I intended. Actually, it's a lot longer than I intended. THAT MAKES ME HAPPY!

Ichigo: Wait! You mean we only have one chapter to destroy the video that Keigo and Mizuiro took?

Me: Yep. Enjoy yourselves. And while you're at it, why don't you do the disclaimer?

Ichigo: *groan* watermelonXpeaches18 doesn't own Bleach. Like anyone cares.

The next morning, Ichigo was awoken by sunlight filtering in through his bedroom window. He began to sit up, but stopped when he felt Rukia's head slipping off of his chest. She murmured his name almost incoherently and snuggled closer to him. Smiling down at her affectionately, he gently shook her awake.

"Rukia," he whispered, "Rukia!"

She moaned a little bit before stirring and gazing sleepily at his face.

"Ichigo" she mumbled, still half asleep, " It wasn't a dream, was it? Last night?"

Ichigo cocked his head to one side.

"Last night? What do you mean?" he asked, mischievously contorting his face into a confused expression.

Rukia turned her face down into her lap, embarrassed.

"I-ne-never mind," she replied softly.

"I'm just kidding," Ichigo chided, "'Course I remember."

Rukia, looking up acutely, placed her hands on either side of Ichigo's face. Her serious expression quickly morphed into one of extreme delight.

"You meanie," she pouted happily, before planting a kiss on his lips. "You deserve to be punished."

Rukia released his face, and to Ichigo's disappointment, slipped out of the bed, her tank top hanging loose on her shoulders.

"Where're you going?" he demanded.

She winked at him as she slid the closet door open.

"To get dressed," she clarified.

Ichigo let out a halfhearted grumble, but let her be.

"Wait, my clothes are in there," he realized, "Throw them out so I can change."

A small giggle erupted from inside the closet.

"Oh, you're not changing at all!" Rukia trilled.

"What? That's ridiculous. I have to change into my uniform for school," he said, confused.

She laughed again.

"But I like you better without a shirt on!" she protested, causing Ichigo to grin.

"But, seriously, I still need to change," he amended, "As much as you may hate it, dress code still requires me to wear a shirt."

"Fine," Rukia sulked. A few seconds later, the door flashed open and Rukia's hand threw Ichigo's school uniform at his chest. He caught it and began to change, finishing well before Rukia. After she was fully clothed, they stepped outside the house to find Keigo and Mizuiro waiting for them.

"Hey, guys," Ichigo greeted casually, subconsciously removing his hand from Rukia's.

They had already agreed during breakfast not to tell anyone about their relationship. Mostly to avoid teasing from Keigo and Mizuiro, but also to evade death by Tatsuki when she discovered Ichigo dating someone who's name wasn't Orihime. Unbeknownst to Ichigo and Rukia, the boys noticed Ichigo's rapid hand release and shot each other excited glances.

"Um, Ichigo," Mizuiro began cautiously, "I think I left something at your house yesterday. Can I go check if it's here?"

"Sure," allowed Ichigo, "You need help looking?"

"Actually, yeah, " Mizuiro said hastily, "Keigo will help me. You guys wait here."

He then proceeded to drag Keigo into the Kurosaki house. Ichigo could hear them thumping up the stairs. Rukia looked at him nervously.

"There's no way they can find out, is there?" she confirmed anxiously.

Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't think so," he said, unsure, "And if they do find out, we can easily destroy the evidence."

Adequately reassured, Rukia nodded, just as Keigo and Mizuiro returned to the sidewalk.

"Did you find it?" Ichigo asked.

"Wha-oh yeah," Mizuiro caught himself just in time. "No, I didn't find it."

"What were you looking for anyways?" Rukia questioned suspiciously.

Stuttering, Mizuiro answered, "My-my stuff. You know, the important stuff. For that class?"

Not impressed, Ichigo interrogated, "Then what's that lump in Keigo's back pocket?"

Keigo looked up guiltily.

"N-nothing," he mumbled, backing away.

"Hand it over!" Rukia ordered.

"Or else…" threatened Ichigo.

Poor, unfortunate Keigo, backed into a corner, had no choice but to relinquish the video.

"I'll just take that!" Ichigo crowed triumphantly, throwing it to the ground. Mizuiro, seeing him about to crush his detecting devices into little pieces, made ad desperate dive for the tape and snatched it from under Ichigo's shoe.

Breaking into a sprint, and with Keigo following close behind, he screamed, "You'll never take us alive!"

Stunned, it took Ichigo and Rukia to react. Blinking and shocked, they looked dazedly at each other. Ichigo was the first to break the silence.

"Crap."

Mizuiro, gradually slowing down, stopped as soon as they were a few blocks away from Ichigo and Rukia. Looking behind his shoulder to check for signs of pursuit, he crouched behind a bush on the side of the road.

Keigo squatted next to him and reported, "I don't think they're following us."

Mizuiro peeked over the top of the bush, and then nodded his agreement. A malicious smile spread across his face.

"Let's see those videos," he encouraged eagerly.

Keigo grinned at him, and slid Mizuiro's laptop out of his backpack and turned it on. He took a CD out of the device and inserted it into the computer. They waited breathlessly as the CD loaded.

"This should be good," Keigo said excitedly,"I mean, if they really didn't want us to see it that badly, this should be amazing at the least."

Mizuiro agreed as the loading bar finally filled up. The tape began to play. At first, all they could see was the closet door. A few minutes later, Rukia climbed in and onto her bed, dressed only in a loose fitting tank top and pajama shorts. In the short tine that the closet door was still open, Ichigo was also visible, lounging on his bed in the background. And of course, he had no shirt on, which greatly disturbed and excited the two onlookers, who were extremely disappointed when the closet door slid closed and Rukia drifted off to sleep.

"That's it?" Keigo wondered, feeling cheated, "That's what they didn't want us to see? Them sleeping? This is a freaking rip off!"

"Wait," Mizuiro cautioned, "There's still almost the whole night ahead of us. Something good is bound to happen. Let's fast forward to see if there's anything else."

He pressed a button on the laptop and the tape sped up. Rukia rapidly tossed and turned in her bed for a while, until a bright lighted flashed through the crack under the door, causing her to flinch and tumble out of the closet. Keigo immediately pushed the stop button and leaned in closer to the screen.

They could see Rukia trembling and sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh, man. If Ichigo doesn't tap this, I will murder him," Keigo muttered vehemently.

Turning his attention back to the video, they saw Ichigo blearily stumble out of bed, asking concernedly, "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she whispered, even though she _clearly_ was not.

Ichigo sat next to her, and Mizuiro perversely cheered him on in his mind.

"Hey," he soothed, "Don't worry. The lightning won't hurt you."

Rukia gazed shakily up at his face, asking, "How did you know I was afraid of lightning?"

"'Cuz I know you, stupid. Don't ever forget that!" he replied, patting her on the head and standing up.

"No, Ichigo! Why! You're giving up such a beautiful opportunity!" Keigo groaned desperately.

Rukia whimpered in protest.

"Don-don't leave me." she pleaded, her cheeks colored a light pink.

Ichigo stopped and looked down at her curiously.

"Can-can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, her blush becoming more pronounced.

"Yes! That is a _win_!" Keigo yelled triumphantly, "Way to change the game, Rukia!"

Mizuiro shushed him.

"Be a little quieter," he warned, "We don't want anyone to know where we are."

Ichigo froze, and his expression was priceless. Then he understood, and nodded. Rukia gratefully slid underneath the covers, and Ichigo warily got in the bed after her. He closed his eyes, apparently trying to fall asleep, but failed epically.

After a moment of silence, Rukia, who was conveniently snuggled against his bare chest, said, "Than-"

Ichigo gently grabbed her chin, and passionately brought her lips to his, stopping her in mid-sentence. Rukia, wide-eyed and shocked, didn't do anything at first. Then she seemed to realize what was happening, and closed her eyes in pleasure.

Keigo was almost speechless.

"Oh my freaking God. They're making out. This is so _epic_." he said breathlessly.

Then Ichigo pulled away, blushing profusely.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I shouldn't have done that."

"You should be sorry," she accused, and Keigo and Mizuiro's hearts sank.

"You pulled away far too early," she complained, a brilliant smile illuminating her face, "I was barely _beginning _to enjoy myself."

Ichigo looked shocked, as if this was just too good to be true.

"So, Ichigo," Rukia inquired innocently, leaning closer with an impish smile, "Who were you dreaming about yesterday morning?"

"Oooh, Ichigo!" Keigo accused, "I think someone's been having naughty dreams about Rukia!"

"Just this girl," he said nonchalantly, sitting up and mirroring her movements, "I think I'm in love with her."

"You know," Rukia suggested, her forehead pressed against Ichigo's, "I think she loves you too."

Then Rukia finally closed the gap and brought her mouth to his. Hands tangling through each other's hair, they slowly sank down into the pillows, making out until they fell asleep.

Then the tape ended, and a sign flashed onto the screen, reading, "END OF BATTERY LIFE."

"Holy shit." said Keigo, pretty much summing it up.

Suddenly, they heard a rustling noise. Ichigo and Rukia's heads popped up from behind the bushes.

"AHA! WE"VE FOUND YOU!" Ichigo announced.

"Prepare to die!" Rukia cried.

Ichigo unsheathed a huge sword out of nowhere and yelled, "Get out of my way!"

Keigo and Mizuiro quickly scurried out of the giant cleaver's path.

Once they were out of range, Ichigo roared, "GETSUGA TENSHO!", and the unfortunate detecting devices were incinerated.

"And THAT is how we do THAT!" yelled Rukia victoriously.

Ichigo returned to his human body, and looked at the cowering forms of his friends.

"I'm guessing you watched that video," he assumed, wincing, "How much did you see?"

"All of it!" announced Keigo.

"You perverts," Mizuiro accused.

Ichigo and Rukia glanced at eachother.

"Well," Ichigo began.

"No point in hiding it now," Rukia finished, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Me: I actually really hated that ending,-"

Ichigo: BUT NO ONE CARES SINCE IT"S OVER! HAHA! I WIN!

Me: Whatevs. Anyways R&R please!


End file.
